


A Call From Someone

by rlatoflf (seororoty)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cross-posted, enjoy, inspired by day6 - hey mama cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seororoty/pseuds/rlatoflf
Summary: -the first part / two sentences of this story is inspired by a creative prompt from writersdigest.-inspired by Day6 Hey Mama cover. Go listen to that goodness-please leave a comment <3





	A Call From Someone

**Author's Note:**

> -the first part / two sentences of this story is inspired by a creative prompt from writersdigest.
> 
> -inspired by Day6 Hey Mama cover. Go listen to that goodness
> 
> -please leave a comment <3

“Hello,” said the voice on the phone.

 

“My name is Brian Kang. I know you never expected a call from me, as kind of famous as I am, but I’ve been given your name as someone who can help me, Y/N.”

 

“…” You can’t seem to comprehend what you just heard. Maybe a prank call from one of your crazy friends who happen to know that you love Brian as much as you love unpeeled waffled fries, or from someone who got your contacts from some social networking sites you use to fangirl over Korean pop music.

 

“Hello? Y/N? _Is this working?_ Are you sti-”

 

“Yes! Yes! This is Y/N. Oh my gosh wait.” You said as you tried to cover your mouth and prevent yourself from waking up the whole neighborhood at 11:00 pm on a Saturday. Your parents are gone for the weekend for a short business trip, so you’ve been in the living room all day watching TV. They would’ve brought you, if not for the fact that they know how hard you must study for the upcoming exam next week from a subject you’ve been trying to not fail. You moved to your bedroom as quick as you can.

 

“Are you alright?” Brian asked. His voice. His sweet voice. A little raspy and strong and manly whenever he raps but his voice… you can taste sweetness in his talking voice.

 

“Ye…yes I am. Uhh, is this really Brian Kang? From Day6?” You tried to control your breathing.

 

“At times, I would probably ask you to call me YoungK. But right now, ‘Brian’ is the name.” He giggled.

 

It’s real. HE IS BRIAN. You sat at your study table. You went and opened your computer to check if you missed some breaking news about Day6.

 

“I don’t know how to explain this, but I’ve been given your name to help me.”

 

“What? Who did? How? Why? Are you in danger? Oh god should I call the po-” You panicked. A lot of questions have been in and out of your mind even since you picked up this phone call.

 

“Hah ah ah! No. Chill down, okay? Are you alone right now?” He laughed awkwardly, trying not to sound so serious, making you more alarmed than you are right now.

 

You debated whether to say you are alone or not. You fumbled on your computer and typed the keywords to find out if something has happened to Day6. They’re supposed to have a fan meet next week, about a two-hour plane ride away from your town. Seconds after, your browser is filled with news articles about Day6 having a time off for a few days before their fan meet, to film for their very first reality show.

 

“My parents are not here. Why?”

 

“Can you open the door for me? I’ll be in front of your house in ten minutes.” He said.

 

          BRIAN KANG??? IN FRONT OF YOUR HOUSE??!!??!!??

 

Despite some doubts, you went and opened the door for him. He came in as fast as he could, wearing a black large t-shirt, worn out pair of jeans, with a mask and hat on. He removed his mask as soon as he got in, panting. You were surprised by how godly he looks. And god, that messy hair… the hat did its deed.

 

“Thank you, Y/N.” He said, trying to catch his breathe while removing his shoes.

 

“Would you like some water?” You offered, not knowing what to do.

 

“Yes please.”

 

You went to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. He sat on the couch and started looking like a lost kid in a police station. He’s looking around, and saw the big Day6 poster you had up the wall near the stairs, next to your family pictures. As he went closer, he saw a small post-it note on the middle of the poster that says “I WON’T DIE TIL THIS GET SIGNED BY DAY6”. He got back to the couch as you approach with a glass of water and napkins for him.

 

You just stared at him while he drinks. He looks so hot. You started thinking about how you can keep him without the world knowing. Would Jae tweet about it? You started giggling just thinking about how Jae would feel about it, jokingly of course.

 

Brian cleared his throat to get your attention. That was embarrassing.

 

“So, who gave you my name?” You asked.

 

“God.” He said, as he drank the rest of the water.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Actually, it’s like this. We’re here for a filming, but I got off the wrong station after trying to follow the other members. We had a bet, the loser will travel by himself with just a self camera and cellphone…”

 

“And you lost the bet.” You sat across the couch.

 

“I did. He he he.” He said, kind of feeling embarrassed. _He’s so cute_ , you chuckled.

 

“Hey! At least it wasn’t Dowoon! So anyways, I lost the bet, got off the wrong station. I even forgot everything in the train. Except for a $20 bill I’ve been keeping in my back pocket. Ugh” he groaned. You can see he’s had a long day but _he still looks so hot_.

 

“So, I went to the nearest convenience store to ask if I could borrow a phone, I can’t believe this town still has pay phones on convenience stores.” He sat comfortably. Yes, it’s 2017 but your town still believes that not everyone has mobile phones.

 

“But then I forgot that international calls are very expensive, and there’s no guarantee that the members would pick up their phones. I just asked the cashier to let me borrow his cellphone, logged on to twitter and told Jae not to worry about me. He said cool. But you know, I was expecting him to ask if I’m okay, or to at least tell me, that they’d been worried… but it was Jae. And so, I was going to go and get back to the train station when I saw your name on phone’s contacts... it says ‘JaeLovesPiriPiriKimWonPil’?”

 

“That’s my Twitter username! The cashier must’ve been a friend of mine? I can’t remember anyone I know working as a part timer though. The number wasn’t even saved on my phone!” You stood up to get your phone from your room when you notice that Brian is looking at you with his wide eyes, surprised.

 

“I’m sorry, so you were saying?”

 

“Ah yeah. I took a shot and called you, thinking that the contact name is a reference to Wonpil. And it worked! So, I told the guy that I know you, asked for your address and ta-da! Here I am.”

 

“What do we do now?” You asked, still surprised that all of this is happening thanks to that cashier who you don’t know but seems to know you enough to have your contact saved. This guy needs to be rewarded.

 

Brian was silent for a while, looking at you blankly. He probably doesn’t know what to do too.

 

“I don’t… I just… I got a little excited knowing that there’s someone out here who could know me.”

 

Both of you didn’t know what to do. It’s already quarter to midnight, the train station ‘s probably closed now and won’t open ‘till 5am tomorrow. You look at him while thinking…

 

“Do you want to sleep over? My parents won’t be home ‘til tomorrow night.”

 

He looked at you, amazed at how you could say that innocently while he suddenly thought of weird things he shouldn’t even be thinking given his current situation. You notice the blush on his cheeks and realized what you just said.

 

“Oh no no no no! You can sleep on my bed. Or on this couch. Or outside. Wait, I think we can sleep on my parents’ room… I mean YOU! Not WE!” You stood up to get as far as you can from him, it was awkward. You ‘ve read too much fanfictions to think straight and this situation sounds exactly like how them writers would publish in asianfanfics.

 

He got up, with a completely unusual look in his eyes. Something like how a tiger looks at its prey out in the wild. Like you would melt if he continues to stare at you like that for more than 10 seconds. He gets closer as he took off his shirt, revealing his hot toned abs. You felt the cold walls on your back as you step backwards. He grinned, still looking at you like a fresh deli meat he’s been waiting to eat.

 

“Whole crew got the juice, my dick game the truth

Your scream is the proof, then other hoes get the deuce”

 

He started rapping as he gets closer to you.

 

“When I speed in the coupe, leaving this interview”

 

“What are you saying???” You asked, kind of scared, kind of excited.

 

“It ain’t nothing new, I’ve been fucking with you

None of them bitches ain’t taking you

Just tell them to make a U”

 

“Brian, are you okay? What are you doing?” You ask as he gets closer, just about foot away from you.

 

“Huh that’s how it be, I come first like debuts”

 

“Brian!”

 

“Hey baby when I need that, I’ll give you a word”

 

He said as he now is in front of your face, he’s got a devious smirk on his face as he’s closing the gap between your face and his.

 

“I’ll be good, I’ll be bad for my baby”

 

Just centimeters away, he looked at your lips and-

 

 

 

 

_ Jeoldaero (what chu doing) _

_ Naega (what chu doing) _

_ Tteonajin mothage (what chu doing, wae wae wae) _

_ Nae mami (what chu doing) deo apeuge~ _

 

_ Nan jigeum gil ilheun chae (I wait) _

_ Jejarie (a wae) _

_ Nae soneul jabajugiman gidaryeo (eh eh) _

 

 

You woke up as your phone vibrates and rings at the same time. You’re sitting at your study table, with books and pens and print outs all over, while your computer is displaying photos of Day6 as your screensaver. You looked at your digital clock by the wall, it’s currently 1:24 am, and who in their right mind would call you at this hour.

 

You picked up your phone to see who the crazy bastard is. It’s your guy friend from school, not really from your circle of friends, but close enough to have your phone number saved.

 

“Hello? Do you know what time it is? Are you crazy?” You ask, trying to sound a little mad.

 

“Hi. I’m sorry, it’s just that, I’ve been given your name as someone who can help me. You see, our class representative, you know her, right? She told me you probably have the notes from three days ago, the one that's going to be part of the exam? She said you’d probably be awake at this time, studying. So I figured it’s okay to call…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

End.


End file.
